Reconciliation
by yourtheloveofmylife
Summary: TBA
1. Chapter 1:Reconciliation

_Really? I guess there is far too much hurt to see past that, Bass._

_Yes, those were not my greatest achievements. Hurting you was never in the cards, Waldorf. Not everything was bad._

_She looks at him. Here was the man who for some reason, would always have this hold on her, to say the least. Despite all of the hurt, the games, and the wasted time. "Not everything... but far too much. You have too much darkness in you. I'm trying to rise above my past and my mistakes. Being around you, well it brings about temptations and causes me to be this ugly person." She knew she was being harsh with her words. While there was truth to them, she knew she was far from innocent. But after losing Nate, she had to keep her resolve. Not get reeled back in._

_Her words stabbed him like a knife. He never realised how much hurt he had caused her. He went towards, taking her hand into his and said "Blair..I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry for not being the man that you've always wanted me to be for you" as he placed a kiss onto her hand._

_She could see the pain etched across his face. It cut her deep. No matter what he did to her, she could not bear to see him in any pain. Especially not because of her. But she was determined not to get in his cross hairs again. It would not be easy at all. She loved him, hated him... would die for him, had died from the pain he caused her. He was her weakness. Always had been. His lips across her hand sent a chill up her spine. Pulling her hand away, Blair shakes her head. "I really am glad you are sorry, Chuck. And that is supposed to just wash everything away? Hardly." She could feel these strong emotions trying to take her over, but she had to stay strong._

_He knew that there was no way that the two of them would be able to go back to being anything. He lost her a long time ago and it was his fault, everything was his fault. If he had thought better, he would not of traded her for his hotel. He wouldn't of slept with her nemesis, Jenny Humphrey. He looked at her, her porcelain skin was immaculate. All he ever wanted was to make her happy and he had failed to do that. All he could say was "love just doesn't disappear, Waldorf. You were and are everything to me" as he stepped back away from her, walking over to a nearby mini bar, pouring himself a drink._

_Hearing his words, they leave Blair stunned. They were beautiful and wonderful, but he had talked like that in the past. And they been just empty words. So while her heart was racing, her head was telling to calm down. It's not like anything could change between them. Still, all during her marriage to Nate, she thought of Chuck. She loved Nate, of course. She always would. But Chuck... he was under her skin and seemed to never leave. She loved him, too. Deeply, recklessly, and with all she had. Her whole heart and body. So while she loved Nate, she was totally in love with Chuck. But he kept hurting her. She would have to be a total fool to let him back into her life. Unfortunately, he was in her heart. Complicated to say the very least. Chuck was toxic, but he was like a drug she could never get enough of. She could tell from his movements he was longing she would say something else but knew where they stood. She wondered why she was still standing here. She should just walk away, but her feet were firmly planted in place. "Love can be killed, Chuck. It is possible." It takes her a minute to hear his words fully. "I am everything to you..." He was speaking in the present tense. "What does that mean? After everything, including me marrying your best friend, how can you say that to me?"_

_He stood by the window, glass in hand. Just being in the same room with her always brought back memories to him, the good and bad. He knew in his heart, that she was the the one he wanted, the one he needed, the one he couldn't live without. Afterall, Chuck Bass couldn't be Chuck Bass without Blair Waldorf by his side, she was indefinitely in his veins. He was prepared to change to be a better person, a better man, but he knew that with one stretch of the hurdle, something would come crashing down and he would end up to be the villain again. He turned around to face her and just softly said "my love for you is still there, still here" as he let out a laugh, a laugh of a desperate man as he went up to her and whispered into her ear "I don't give a damn to who you have been married to or will marry, all I care is that I can't just let you go" as he stroked her the curve of her cheek, smiling._

_No matter how much they fought or wronged the other, they never would be able to get enough of each other. Never be able to really walk out of the other's life. As he said, "Love does not disappear," so no matter what she did or who she married, her feelings for him would not die. She tried to kill them. But they were always there. His presence was intoxicating. The air felt very hot. She could use a drink herself. Or three. "You let me go a long time ago, Chuck. If you think you ever will have me again, you are sorely mistaken..." She trails off as he moves closer to her. Being so close to him... it did something to her. She wanted to run, get far away from her. Her resolve was melting by the second. His hot breath across her skin, his hand on her face... She was saying one thing, but she knew that he could see her facial expression and movements. So he knew that he was getting to her._

_He just felt empty in the exact moment she had let those words out of her mouth. The one person who made him feel alive, just made him dead inside. He tried to find these feelings in other people but to no luck. He just grabbed her petite waist into his hand in a close embrace towards him, her scent was intoxicating, he could taste her already. He then let her go and just admittedly said against her ear "letting you go was the biggest mistake of my life" as he stared at her with pain shot eyes. With one quick motion he caught her lips, against his remembering that he was a changed man. He let go of her slowly, whispering against her ear "your free" as he held onto her hand, eventually having to let go._

_Her words seemed to make him recoil, as if he had been bitten. It hurt her to say them. They had to be said, but yet she knew it did not change her feelings for him. His response shook her. Remembering everything. How he made her feel. No man had ever compared. She felt weak with desire and foolish for that. Her mouth was saying one thing, while her body was reeling from the flames that danced across her skin. That kiss was sudden, but it left her feeling almost drunk. She could barely speak. Finally, words come or start to. "Chuck... I don't want to be free." She looks down. She did not want to be this weak girl. But even when she was married to Nate, her thoughts were often of Chuck. Try as hard as she might, he was her weakness that she could not resist._

_He kept a safe distance from her, he didn't want to say or do anything in fear that he would do something to screw up the situation that he was in. He walked away from her, sitting on the large leather sofa, as he covered his eyes then massaging his temple in circular motions, just to gather his thoughts. He looked up at Blair as he slowly got up, walking towards her, saying "it's just you and me here, remember Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, what is it that you want?" as he took her gently in his arms, just holding her._

_ Sighing, she paces a bit. She had a headache herself. It was never simple with them. She rests against him, keeping quiet. It just felt good like this. If only things would stay this way. She sighs again. "I think you know what I want. What I have always wanted. Or, rather, whom. But he can't seem to go a day without failing me. So do I trust him again?" She pulls back, looking at Chuck. She was just tired from battling. Was it too much to want some happiness? Things to be easy?_


	2. Chapter 2: When In Rome

_Chuck was summoned to a monthly board meeting for Bass Industries, discussing on new client deals and future property developments. The company was still building and rising up after its downwards spiral that Russell Thorpe had put it under. Excusing himself from the meeting, he met Stephanie his trustworthy PA as he arranged with her to book a suitable trip for himself and Blair "Let me know of all the confirmed bookings once your done" as he thanked her and returned to the meeting. The meeting ran long and hard. He then texted Blair with all the confirmed flight bookings and details, just so that she was informed._

_As the meeting drew to a close he looked to his watch, knowing that he was late to meet Blair. He didn't want to give her the benefit of the doubt and start worrying. Arriving at the airport, he saw Blair waiting for him, annoyance grew on her face. He went up behind her as he draped his arms around her waist "you thought I wasn't going to show, didn't you" his voice rasping at her ear._

_While Chuck took care of his business, Blair had her own to do. A different sort, but one she was equipped to handle. Old habits did die hard, that was true. While she was aiming to be better, for his sake, she had to handle someone. Someone who had betrayed her more than once. She had finally seen that Serena never was a true friend to her. While Blair was meant to be with Chuck, the fact that her supposed best friend had meddled between her and Nate before and after they got married was still unacceptable to her. She wanted Chuck to mend things with Nate. That was warranted. But she would never forgive Serena for all of the pain she had caused her. Chuck did not even know the whole story. He surely knew some of it, as he knew everything about Blair, but he did not fully known the battle the two women had been in for some time now, even after the marriage long fell apart. Serena was on this vendetta against her for a long time now. As Blair was finishing up, she gets the text about the trip Chuck had promised her. They both needed to get away from Manhattan. The two of them alone... she could hardly wait. As long as he showed. While she should have had doubts, after everything, she once again put her money on him. She had no other choice._

_Packing all of the necessary clothes and other essentials, Blair promptly arrives at the airport. She was trying to be patient, and she had sworn to not let doubts annoy her. Maybe it was just her day... she sighs and eyes the time. She really wanted to leave Manhattan. Right now. The smoke had to clear, and she wanted to be long gone for that. All of her tension melted as she felt her strong arms around her waist. She laughs and puts her hands over his. "Oh, is that my guy," calling him by another name just to tease him. She liked him jealous. It was sexy as hell. He came, and everything was just better. Facing him, Blair gives a sly smirk. "Now why would I ever doubt you?" She kisses him softly and grabs his hand. She was eager to go._

_He gave a slight smirk, knowing that Blair loved to make him jealous, he tried hard to never show this emotion, but when it came down to other guys being anywhere near her or even took one look at her, his emotions ran wild. He then took hold of her hand, following her to the departure gate as their private jet waited for them._

_Entering the aircraft behind her, he sat on the leather seat beside her. Noticing how agitated she was he took a hold of her hand as he tightly intertwined his own fingers into hers. What was she thinking, as he casually gazed at her. He then rested his eyes throughout the journey._

_Finally arriving at their destination he walked in front of her, reaching the last two steps as he stretched out his arms "welcome to Italy, my love" as he helped guided her down towards the direction of the limo, helping her to get in first as they both set off on their way towards the hotel they were to stay at._

_Upon entering the hotel lobby, he noticed the attention that Blair was getting. He just smiled, her beauty was just too exquisite and he didn't mind other peoples eyes on her. He went over to the reception desk to go over the reservation booking and to confirm the room they were both going to stay in._

_He went over to the window as he inspected the view. Hearing her remark as he went over to her "if I didn't show this side of me, you would think I didn't care" as he leaned closer to her, kissing her with full intent._

_Here they were. Blair still had to wrap her head around it. After all of their mistakes, they had found their way back to each other. It was if they would always would, lifetime to lifetime. Chuck was all she wanted. But that she finally had him was a dream she often thought would be just that. His fingers intertwined with hers calmed her right down. She wanted this trip for them. They both deserved time togther and away from any disturbances. She had seen Jenny lurking around. Honestly, that girl would never learn. But Blair put her out of her mind. Not even worth a thought. He was worth every thought and breath._

_Italy. Was there anywhere better? It was perfect. The gorgeous scenery and shops. And food. Especially sweets. She was excited to savor every morsel. And again, perfect to arouse Chuck's jealousy. The men there were far worse than Manhattan. She laughed to herself at the attention she attracted as they made their way through the hotel lobby. She was never so confident in her looks, but Chuck always made her beautiful and sexy. Desired. The men in the lobby seemed to admire them, too. She felt Chuck tighten his grasp of her hand. She loved it. So fiercely protective of what was his. Arriving at their spacious room, Blair climbs on the bed and starts jumping. She just could not help it. Laughing, she looks at him. "Oh, don't let the green eyed monster take over. I have eyes just for one man." She just felt so wonderful. All due to him._

_Kissing Blair was never a choice or an option to him. He always did it out of both undeniable love and physical attraction for her. Just her physical self was a mesmerizing temptation for him. Pulling away from their kiss he looked at her, those innocent glazed brown doe eyes. How he could stare into them for eternity. He then suggested to her to go for a light walk and try the local cuisine "Mhm, lets go for a stroll and see what Rome has to offer cuisine wise" as he pulled her up from the bed._

_Chuck was being amazing. Blair had not one gripe. She felt overwhelmed by him and her feelings for him. Her love for him seemed to keep growing... somehow. It consumed her. And she would not trade it for the world. He was her life, and she had purpose again now that she finally had him. It had taken a lot of time, effort, and frustration, but here they were. She wraps her arms around him, kissing him with all of the love she felt for him. She knew how much he cared, how he was doing all he could to really make this work. Even though Blair had resisted, she could not help but to give him another chance. There was no going back. But all she knew was that she felt like she was on the edge of a cliff and yet had never felt better._

_Walking the streets of Rome with Blair felt like absolute paradise to him, he didn't have to think about anything else. Wandering from restaurant to restaurant he spotted a secluded location. Taking Blair's hand he led her to the restaurant, it was small and warm. Perfect he thought. He found a table in the corner as he let Blair in first, sitting beside her. Ordering a bottle of wine for the both of them, he lean't back for the waiter to pour the wine. After the waiter left he faced Blair sensing she had things on her mind "what's on that mind of yours, Blair?" as he looked at her, silently waiting for her to speak. He took a sip of his wine._

_Watching Blair pan her eyes over the dessert menu, amused him. Secretly, he had always known Blair had a secret love affair for desserts. As long as he got to share with her he was far from content. He ushered for the waiter as he ordered a pana cotta for her, he liked to be control of a situation._

_Gently running the back of her soft hand across his cheek and jaw, Blair looks the face of the man who she can't ever imagine really being without. They could fight, try to walk away from each other, but no matter, they would always be connected. She knew it. Everyone did. "Great minds and all... I could go for something, especially something sweet." She laughs and freshens up before they head out._

_To be out with him, doing thing like any other normal couple, was different, to say the least. But it was all she had hoped for. She did not want to be with anyone else. Chuck was it. He drove her crazy in the best way possible. She grabs the dessert menu. She wanted all of the tempting treats on it. Hmm... decisions. Leaning back, Blair can't help but stare at him. He seemed to get more handsome every day. No wonder he had her under his spell. "What's on my mind is that I am happy. Truly happy. And I won't ever go back to that dark place. Because I have you, and it sounds sappy, but you are light. I was miserable when we were apart, but now..." She places her small over his. "Now I feel like I can move mountains again." She shakes her head. "Listen to me. I sound like a bad love song." Softly laughing, she traces her thumb over his skin. She meant it though. With him, she felt on top of the world._

_He perched his arm around her chair loosely, listening to her, as she spoke freely about her thoughts. He just smiled at her "I'm glad you feel this way, its all I ever want for you" leaning back so the waiter could serve the dessert to Blair. "I'm at my happiest when your happy"_

_To see Chuck so at peace and at ease was the greatest thing. He always had a chip on his shoulder, to say the least. But she had worked to bring him to see his true potential. To see he could be happy and that he deserved it all. And she was ecstatic to be the one he was happy with. He was all she wanted. Adored. Longed for. Lusted for._

_"Don't worry, Chuck. I have you. And I won't let you go. So I know happiness is not so elusive for me." She takes a delicate bite of her sweet treat. It was divine. She was not too worried about calories. After all, he would help her to burn them off fast. She raises her glass. "To Rome, and to the only person I want to be here with."_

_Raising his glass as he toasted with her. He was just happy to be there and to be in the company of her. He chuckled softly, as he noticed a smear left from the pana cotta on the curve of her lip, he swiftly removed it with his finger, as he tasted it for himself "Mhm, delicious" a smirk appeared on his face. Asking for the bill so the two of them could leave._

_Her eyes twinkling, she laughs and nods. "Yes, I know I am very delicious, indeed." She noticed she was not the only one getting attention. Their over eager waitress was getting to be annoying. Add the pretty female patrons glancing at him. She could not blame them really. He was heartbreakingly handsome. And the way the candlelight shone on his face... She had the finest date here._

_Her hand in his, they head back to their room. The euphoria left her feeling... words could not say. How one man could make her feel this way was surreal. And the fact she let him have this influence over her... But she cherished each second with him. She could not be without him again._

_He wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he walked her back towards the hotel. He was definitely falling hard for her, all over again._

_It had been a lovely day with a remarkable man. And just one of many more they would have together. Blair had total faith in Chuck. And even if by some chance he did do something, she would not flee. She was with him now. Nothing and no one could change that. Sitting in front of the vanity as she does her nightly routine, she grins as she sees him in the mirror. He was relaxing on the bed, just waiting for her. So she might take a bit longer to brush out her hair. Make him wait a bit. Anticipation was always good. She dabs some Chanel perfume on her neck. Poor man. Just waiting for her to come to him._

_Going over to the bed finally, Blair moves onto his lap. Her nails traces over his bare arms. Her lips teasingly brush over his. This man had the most amazing effect on her. She kisses him harder, as his hands roam over her body. She felt weak from his kisses and caresses. Good thing she was sitting. She kisses him fervently, her tongue making love to his as her hands moved from his thigh to his erogenous spot. Gently rubbing at first, she increases the pressure of her movements. Their passion was still as hot as ever. She murmurs his name, knowing how much he loved her purring, as he called it. Not her fault he causes her to respond this way. He was intoxicating._

_Inside the room he went to the bathroom to quickly wash himself as he changed into one of his plain shirts and shorts as he then rested on the bed. Watching her get ready, as she slipped into one of her usual night slips, his gaze that went across the room over to Blair who blushed every so often. Not one second did his eyes leave hers. Never missing a beat, better yet a blink. He ushered for her to go near him._

_His arms, now snaked around her waist, as he pulled her to face him. He didn't have to wait to find her lips, he instantly knew those red, ruby lips all too lips lightly touching each others, feeling how much they had missed each other, even though it had only been a day. His hands cupped her cheek as he started to deepen the kiss. His grip tightened onto her hips as the kiss got more and more passionate._

_The sensation of his tongue invading into her mouth never felt so good. God, how he hasd missed her touch. It didn't take long for loud pants to fill the room as their bodies glued to each other closer, crashing his hips onto hers._

_He knew exactly what to do to her. And the more worked up he got, it did the same to her. Lying back, she left him to work his magic on her body that ached for him. His hot breath against her bare skin caused her eyes to roll back. So much pleasure. His mouth nibbling on her neck titillated her beyond words. Ripping off his shirt- clothes were such a nuisance- she rubs his back, keeping his body close to her chest. His heart was racing fast like hers. Every moment with him was sensational. But this... this was incomparable. She wanted him more and more. So greedy for him._

_Heavily kissing Blair's lips as he felt her small hands, touching at first then putting pressure onto his shaft. This woman knew exactly how to get him aroused. It didn't have to take him long._

_Her kisses deepened as her all consuming passion for him took over. She was his, in every sense of the word. She wanted him so much that she could barely take it. As his fingers were like flames dancing across her skin, her moans filled the room. Clearly, he was able to fill her appetite like no other. He left her pleading for more. She soon came under his fingers. God, what he did to her. It was their first night there. And it would be surely memorable. She just wanted him to own her, make her forget her own name. Her body was his for the taking._

_He lifted up her silk night slip, revealing her bare flat stomach, as he traced his tongue against her soft skin, trailing hot lingering kisses upwards towards her neck. Taking off her slip in one swift motion, he started to ravish the nape of her neck. The smell of her Chanel perfume always made him go crazy for her. He was going to make a promise to himself there and then to not make love to any other woman than her._

_His shirt was instantaeneously thrown off him by her hands. Feeling her nails clawing into the skin of his back, he loved her secret kinky side. This turned him on. Still locked in their hot embrace he glided his hand down to her now wet core as he teasingly played with her clitoris as he slowly pushed two fingers inside of her, his free hand removing her underwear._

_"Why must you tease me," she murmurs to her sexy devil. She had made him wait, so he was repaying the favor. She needed more. So much more. Adjusting her hips, she tightly wraps her legs around him. He was finally hers. All hers. It was such an incredible feeling. As he began to pump into her, she felt her body climbing. The man wrote the book on sex. Sure, he had more experience than anyone, but he just knew what to do. Every touch, kiss, and sound from him drove her crazy and left her panting. Her fingers were knotted in his hair, pulling on it as he moved deeper inside her. He was her heart, her home, and the one who left her ravenous._

_As he felt her legs wrapped round against him he knew that it was her sign for him to finish what he had started. To pleasure her until she was quite satisfied. He smirked at her comment as he thrusted faster and deeper into her with every thrust. He then thrusted once before coming into her. He did have thoughts running in his mind at that very moment about accidentally getting her pregnant, he'll probably discuss it with her at some point._

_The rolls of pleasure coursed through her body as her whole body trembled under his. This man... he was undeniably her reason to breathe. She had him, nothing else mattered. Nate had wanted children with her. But it had worked out for better that his wish did not come true. Their marriage had fallen apart faster than she could blink. And putting children through a divorce was not something she would want for them. Besides, she knew the further devastation that would have brought Chuck. Her marrying his best friend cut him enough. But to see her with him and the white picket fence deal, that would really hurt him. So whenever Nate mentioned having a son or little girl like her, she had just said how she would not be a good enough mother. Again, even during her marriage, it all came down to Chuck. She still wanted to protect him, somehow._

_Gently taking Chuck in her arms, Blair runs her fingers through his hair as he rested on her chest. She loved him. More than she could ever say. She wished she could take back all of the pain she had ever caused him. But it was past. They had their future to think about. All she knew was that he was her future. She could not see her life without him in it. She rubs her dark brown eyes and kisses him softly. "Te amo, mon amour," she whispers in his ear. She knew she would have a gorgeous sleep. She always did with him._

_He laid close beside her as he intertwined his fingers into hers. She was theoretically his first, his last and everything. No other would be able to compare to her._

_"Why must you tease me," she murmurs to her sexy devil. She had made him wait, so he was repaying the favor. She needed more. So much more. Adjusting her hips, she tightly wraps her legs around him. He was finally hers. All hers. It was such an incredible feeling. As he began to pump into her, she felt her body climbing. The man wrote the book on sex. Sure, he had more experience than anyone, but he just knew what to do. Every touch, kiss, and sound from him drove her crazy and left her panting. Her fingers were knotted in his hair, pulling on it as he moved deeper inside her. He was her heart, her home, and the one who left her he laid there beside her, wrapping and embracing her against him as he whispered back against her ear "I love you more than my own life" as he laid his arm across the length of her waist, sleeping with her._


End file.
